


Pain and pleasure

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Discipline, F/M, Forced Orgasms, G Spot Stimulation, Intimidating Loki, Pain, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, highly dub con, pleasure - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Sienna gets into a little bit of trouble with her History teacher. Highly dub-con more than anything really.





	Pain and pleasure

Sienna groaned when she looked at what her next class was.

History.

It wasn’t that she disliked the subject, because she had always found history fascinating. It was one of her favourite subjects. But it was the person who taught the class… or more like the _Man_ who taught the class…

Loki Laufeyson. Or as the pupils had to call him, Mr Laufeyson.

Not to get her wrong, he was extremely nice on the eye. In-fact, he was drop dead gorgeous. But you did not want those luscious green eyes to land on you for long, oh no. Along with being the most handsome teacher in school, he was also known for being the strictest. Everyone had learned that within the first period of his class and word had spread quick throughout the school.

Even if you weren’t getting into trouble, he was the most intimidating man Sienna had ever met. Luckily thus far she had been able to stay under the radar and keep her head down. The only time he spoke to her directly was if she was confident of an answer she would, on the very odd occasion, raise her hand to answer and he would often reply with ‘correct’ Or ‘well done’. Each and every time it would send delightful chills through her body.

Arriving outside the classroom her friend, who had a different class, wished her luck before she went inside.

As usual, Loki was there writing up some work on the board while the class piled in. Everyone always rushed straight to the back, hoping to stay out of his view. Unluckily for Sienna, there was only a seat on the front row left.

Groaning internally she took the seat and got her books out, ready to start.

Mr Laufeyson turned around and eyed up the class with his scrutinising gaze, making sure that everyone was there on time just as the bell rang. He went and shut the door, Sienna found herself looking at the way his long fingers curled around the doorknob as he closed it. She mentally slapped herself, it wasn’t good to be thinking dirty thoughts about the teacher. No matter how hot he was!

‘Good afternoon, class. I know it’s the last period before the weekend, but we still have work to do. First, take out your book and turn to page eighty-one. Where you all should have read up to last night.’ His voice was confident and smooth as it always was, a voice that just commanded respect and attention. And he certainly got it in every class. You could hear a pin drop, it was that quiet.

But when Sienna turned the pages to eighty-one, her stomach dropped in utter terror. She realised she had only read up to page seventy-one, mistaking what he said yesterday. She had thought it odd to finish in the middle of a chapter. She could only hope and pray that she would get away with it…

‘To go over the last chapter, who can tell me’

All that Sienna heard was white noise while she panicked about her mistake. She felt like she was going to pass out. If he found out, she knew she was done for. Missing one page, perhaps he might have been lenient but she knew missing out on a full ten pages, he no doubt would unleash hell on her.

While she’d been in her own, panicked, nightmare she failed to notice or hear Mr Laufeyson calling her name to answer, noticing she seemed away with the fairies and looking awfully sheepish.

Sienna was quickly snapped out of her panic and thrust into a whole new panic when the teacher coughed, announcing his imposing presence directly on front of her desk with his arms folded over his chest. She let out a small squeak when she looked up at him, eyes wide like a terrified doe on front of the hunter.

He slowly leaned down towards her and gripped the sides of her desk until he was directly on front of her at eye level.

‘Do I need to repeat myself, Miss Cooper?’ He demanded. His green eyes piercing into hers, unwavering.

‘I… I… I…’ Sienna gulped, she felt like she was trapped. She wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow her.

Loki smirked ever so slightly, enjoying watching her squirm in her chair. Her face was bright red, chest heaving as she panicked. He did greatly enjoy tormenting his students. But this one, this one was so much fun.

‘I’mSoSorryIOnlyReadUptoPageSeventyOneIMisheardYouYesterdayI’mSoSorry.’ Sienna so desperately wanted to run out of the room, but she knew then she would be in even more trouble so she stayed glued to the seat and looked down at the desk on front of her.

There was a pause before Mr Laufeyson replied. ‘Stay behind after class. Finish reading those ten pages now while I go over it with the rest of the class.’ He growled low, but she could hear from the way he spoke that he left no room for nonsense or negotiating.

For the duration of the class, Sienna felt like she was going to be sick. Even though she managed to do the work to her normal high standard, she couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen at the end of the class.

Loki was ruthless, everyone knew it. Sienna knew that even for something small, where other teachers would be understanding or would just give her a verbal warning, Loki would no doubt banish her from the class. Which she would be gutted about, because she loved history.

When the bell rang, it made Sienna jump almost right out of her chair. She eyed the door, thinking she could just run away. But that would get her nowhere, unfortunately.

‘Alright class, remember to finish the book by Monday.’ Loki called out to everyone as he dismissed them.

A few of Sienna’s friends from that class gave her a pat on the back on their way out. She packed her bag and stood awkwardly at her desk until everyone left. Mr Laufeyson was still writing something at his desk.

She stood there for a few minutes, moving back and fore from foot to foot. She was unsure what to do, he hadn’t acknowledged her at all. Should she go over to him? Should she just leave? Stay where she was?

In the end, she decided to stay put. But another minute passed, then another and she became extremely anxious. Just when she decided to call out his name, he finally looked up and locked eyes with her, making her shut her mouth quickly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, amused. ‘Come here, Miss Cooper.’ He motioned her to him with a come-hither finger.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Sienna timidly went over to the front of his desk, she couldn’t make eye contact with him because she was too scared to.

‘I’m so sorry, Sir. I honestly didn’t mean to not read the right pages. Please don’t kick me out of this class, I really enjoy it. I’m so sorry.’ She rambled, briefly glancing up to meet his penetrating gaze.

Loki was super calm, too calm. Sienna wasn’t sure what to think. Why was he not shouting at her? She started thinking she’d rather he did that, to get it over with. But no, he was as cool as a cucumber.

‘Sienna Cooper, you are one of my best students, why would I chuck you out simply for not reading a meagre ten pages?’ He questioned, making her look up at him with confusion.

‘Wh… What? You’re _not_ mad?’

Loki’s eyebrows were extremely expressive, one shot up almost off his face. ‘No, I am not. Whilst slightly disappointed you weren’t paying enough attention yesterday to get the right page number, that’s the first misdemeanour in five months from you.’ He chastised, but very softly.

Sienna felt a little more relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. At least she knew she wasn’t in serious trouble anymore. But she still wasn’t sure why he had wanted her to stay back.

Loki stood up and slowly walked around the desk until he was stood by her, she turned slightly to face him but couldn’t look at his face. Choosing instead to look at his chest, the black tie he had on had very tiny diamond shaped details on it.

She let out a small gasp when suddenly he hooked her chin with his finger, to raise her chin upwards so she had no option but to make eye contact with her teacher.

‘Why did you think that you would be in deep trouble for merely missing some pages?’

‘I… I don’t know.’ She said quietly, her eyes darting all over his face.

He chuckled and leaned in close, whispering into her ear. ‘I know you are all scared of me, but I don’t bite… Unless asked politely, or _begged._ ’ His voice sent trembles through her, feeling his warm breath against her ear didn’t help either.

Sienna had no idea what to say, what _was_ there to say when your teacher was so close in your personal space. No, make that _when your extremely beautiful teacher was so close in your personal space._

He leaned back again, grinning mischievously at her. ‘Do you feel better now? Because I saw how flushed and terrified you were when you realised you hadn’t read the correct pages.’ He said knowingly.

‘I… Think so.’

‘So unsure.’ Loki moved to her side and suddenly his hand was in her hair, wrapping it around his fist he tugged, making her yelp in slight pain and in shock. He bent her forwards over his desk and folded himself over her back, whispering in her ear once more. 'Perhaps you need more closure.’

Sienna couldn’t say anything because she was so shocked at what he was doing. He held her firmly on the desk by the hair, but when her hands started flailing around behind her, he let go of her hair and grabbed her wrists, gathering them into one of his large hands he trapped them both firmly against her lower back.

Tugging her slightly further up the desk, so her feet were dangling about, he flipped up her skirt with his free hand and tugged her knickers down around her knees.

Sienna tried to look round, still unable to say anything and feeling utterly mortified and humiliated. Her teacher was in complete control over her body now, she knew there was nothing she could do… But she wasn’t entirely sure if she _did_ want to do anything.

Loki’s stroked down her rear and slipped between her thighs, she tried to clench them closed but he pinched her inner thigh, making them spread open. He cupped her pussy and let out a groan. ‘My, my. It seems that firm discipline is what you need… Considering how wet you are.’ He purred, stroking her so delightfully. When his finger stroked across her clit that was still partly in hiding, she almost jumped off the desk if it wasn’t for his firm hold against her lower back.

A dark, low chuckle came from Loki as he raised his hand up then brought it back down swiftly against her backside. The sound of the slap echoed around the room, so did her cry. Her squirming started again, but Loki ignored that and simply tightened his fingers around her wrists and he carried on with her spanking.

‘What a naughty little girl you are. Maybe you want to misbehave, to get my attention.’ He brought his hand down hard again, reddening her bum nicely. ‘I’ve seen the way your cheeks turn bright red when I make eye contact with you.’ Another hard slap. This time he stopped and rudely slid his hand between her thighs again, touching her now fully exposed clit and rolling it between his fingers in a way that had her coming within seconds along with his next words. ‘I’ve seen the way your nipples harden against your blouse in the summer when you’ve forgotten to wear a bra. Or perhaps purposely.’

Loki felt extremely pleased when he felt her come, he couldn’t resist slipping two fingers into her to feel her cunt contracting. She was sobbing hysterically in her pleasure, enjoying the mixture of the pain as well. But it was his devilish fingers that were making it so difficult to keep composure. He didn’t give her any time to recover from the first orgasm before he curled his fingers and stroked hard against her g spot, his thumb flicking her sensitive little nub at the same time.

Sienna cried out and thrashed around on the desk as her second orgasm was forced upon her. Loki waited until she was mid orgasm when he removed his hand from between her thighs and quickly gave her four more smacks to her ass in quick succession. Surprising them both, it made her orgasm that much stronger and it dragged it out for longer too.

‘Well would you look at that.’ Loki teased, squeezing her bum in his large hand. ‘My good little teachers pet enjoys pain.’ He growled excitedly.

He was so hard within in his trousers, he couldn’t resist. He had to have a taster of her. So using one hand he unbuckled his belt and unzipped himself, pulling out his cock that was straining wanting attention.

Sienna was so wrapped up in her pleasure, that it wasn’t until she felt two hands gripping her hips and the blunt tip of his cock press against her entrance that she realised what was going on. Her hands were free again, but instead of trying to push back against him to get him off, she reached forward to grip the other side of the desk instead, just in time as Loki thrust home into her, knocking the breath out of her.

‘Ohhh, yes. So tight, warm and deliciously wet.’ Loki purred and stayed put deep inside her, letting her adjust to the size of him. Because he was _not_ a small man… In any way.

Loki started to move, slowly pulling all the way out before then plunging back into her again with powerful strokes. Her body welcomed him, squeezing him tightly and didn’t want to let him go.

Loki leaned over her back, one arm slid under her stomach and he reached up with his other hand and wrapped his fingers around her neck. He nibbled on her ear before whispering huskily ‘I bet you never thought that you would ever be bent so shamelessly over your teachers’ desk, getting fucked by his big cock until you come… _hard._ Now be a good girl and come around my cock, let me _feel_ you.’

Sienna let out a wail, unable to contain her next orgasm under his command. She was ashamed at how easily he was making her come, especially with his strong hand around her throat. Even when he squeezed, taking her air away, that made her orgasm all that much stronger.

‘Ohh, yes! Such a good, good girl.’ He enjoyed feeling her gush around his cock, making him unable to contain his own orgasm as he spilled into her, claiming her for himself.

The two lay completely spent on top of Loki’s desk. Loki was the first to get up, tucking himself back in. He quickly pulled Sienna’s knickers back up and then smoothed her skirt down before helping her to stand, though her legs were jelly and he had to steady her.

‘Easy there.’ He laughed smugly, knowing it was him that caused it.

Sienna felt like a dirty whore, she could still feel _him_ inside her, leaking out into her knickers. She was so relieved it was the end of the day, so she would be going straight home. Or so she thought…

When she moved away from him slightly, Mr Laufeyson captured her chin again and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. ‘How would you like to come back to mine for a quick bite to eat?’

His offer amazed her, and shocked her too.

‘Uhm… I… Uh… Yes please, Sir.’ She nodded, perhaps a bit over eagerly.

Loki grinned and leaned in, his lips hovering over hers.

‘You are a cute one. I think I’ll keep you.’ He then closed the distance and kissed her.


End file.
